gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2019/Jul-Dec/Announcements/Staff Updates
July 02 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 09 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 11 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Just a heads up, due to a scheduling conflict our next ATS will be held on Wednesday July 17th instead of Tuesday. Hope to see you there! 17 New Coloring Contest! * New Coloring Contest! Hellooo Gaians! We have a fun, new contest going on: A Coloring Contest! So break our your favorite crayons and head over HERE! 17 Ask the Staff * Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 19 Chaotic Fashion Bundle Error/Fix * Chaotic Fashion Bundle Error/Fix Hi everyone! I got so excited about the Splatfest the other day, I accidentally mixed up the contents of the Chaotic Fashion Bundle! My apologies! If you purchased it, and haven't opened it yet, it now contains the proper items! Feel free to open it! If you did open the bundle, you'll be receiving a PM from me soon™ 23 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 24 Up and running! * Up and running! Our servers slept through their morning alarms, but they should be awake now! Items should be purchasable again in the Cash Shop! Thank you for your patience! '*cough* this round of Flynn's is ending soon *cough* 25 Database * Database We've been experiencing a few database related problems today, a fix is being applied now and the inventory related problems should be fixed by 9:15pm, PST. 30 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! August 01 Contest for Lance! * Contest for Lance! Lance looks like he could use a new outfit or two! Join the contest and you could inspire his new avatar around the site! Check it out here! PS Flynn's is stocked! 02 Payments on July 24th had been restored * Payments on July 24th had been restored For all those who had purchased GCash on July 24th between 8AM to 12PM, your accounts had just been granted the GC you purchased. Sorry I didn't know about the issue until today. Thank you for your patience and support! 05 August Daily Gift Update * August Daily Gift Update Hello Gaians! It's finally August! It's almost time for the event! We still have a lot of things to prepare, but we thank you for your patience. See you in the coming weeks! To kick off event season, you'll be able to collect a Wing Sticker on Sunday if you hit your log-in streak! Mystery Grab Bag has also been updated with more goodies and is moved to Saturday. This update is special for the month of August, so be sure to log in! (psst Flynn's restocked too — be sure to check the bulletin board for when flynn's is updated!) 06 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 09 Mythrill Coins Update * Mythrill Coins Update Hi everyone, hope you're having a great Thursday! New values of Mythrill Coin Packages can be found over at Barton Boutique! User Image Naming conventions of relevant existing Mythrill Coin Packages have been updated to reflect Platinum Values New additions include: 10,000, 25,000, 50,000, 100,000, 250,000, 500,000, and 1,000,000 Platinum (and since I'm here, Flynn's is restocked) 12 Ask the Staff Date Change * Ask the Staff Date Change Hey everyone, Due to a staffing issue, we are moving this week's Ask The Staff from Tuesday to Wednesday 8/14. We have updated the Pre-Event Question date. See you on Wednesday! 12 Summer Event Achievement Fixed * Summer Event Achievement Fixed We just found a bug in Miasmal Lake Visitor achievement and it should be fixed by 5:20pm. Please load Lake Kindred after that, and check the event landing page afterwards. 13 Summer Event Update * Summer Event Update The reward system for the summer event is now fixed. A checkmark should appear when you beat each kin on the list. Sorry for the delay, we started off with a global system that ended up being more confusing than it should be. 13 Summer Event Update Part 2 * Summer Event Update Part 2 Sorry the last update still didn't fix everything. The item reward checkmarks should really be working this time. (who knew skipping sleep could lead to more bugs) 14 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 16 Event and Runway bug fix * Event and Runway bug fix The remaining bugs related to claiming items is finally fixed, and any duplicates received from the button not resetting were removed. Phase 2 of the event will start next Monday! The Runway prize giving task had also been fixed so winners will be receiving their prizes on time. Prizes for all previous winners had also been granted. Thank you for your patience. 16 Lake Kindred Bug Fix * Lake Kindred Bug Fix The Lake Kindred bug with the black loading screen has been addressed. Thanks for playing Lake Kindred! 20 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 21 Flash Game Testing Today * Flash Game Testing Today For those who are having trouble launching flash games such as Towns, Fishing, etc. Please try launching those games throughout the day, and we will be monitoring your data to hopefully gather enough clues to fix the issues. Thank you! 21 Flash game update * Flash game update We've uploaded a fix for some of the flash games. Please try again when you get a chance. Meanwhile, we will continue to monitor for errors. Thank you! 22 Coupon Items: Re-release Update * Coupon Items: Re-release Update Hello, Gaians! Similar to the changes made back in April about tier item releases, we opened up the discussion in house about coupon items and read your feedback about the tier item rereleases. We are happy to say that we will be moving forward with allowing eligible coupon items to be also re-released through Gaia Rewards! The reasoning is the same, in efforts to get older items back in circulation, we’ve been taking a look at certain items that have had roadblocks from being efficiently re-released. Coupon items that were eligible would commonly be rereleased directly via coupons or through coupon chance items, will now also be featured in Gaia Rewards. Those coupon items or CIs would be redeemable with the Stars you’ve earned through Gaia Cash or Pledge purchases, spending your Gaia Cash, or earning them through events. We believe Gaia Rewards is the perfect candidate to re-release these types of items, on top of their original methods. This change would make it easier and more accessible for Gaians to redeem stars for these past coupon rewards. Be on the lookout for more eligible coupon item re-releases in the future! 23 zOMG quest system fix * zOMG quest system fix We had made a number of big changes to the quest system recently to expand its features. But that also broke the zOMG quest system at the same time... The quest system in zOMG had just been fixed. Sorry for the long wait! 26 Event Phase 3 Delayed * Event Phase 3 Delayed We are having some technical difficulties so the phase 3 won't be out today. It should be out some time tomorrow. We apologize for the inconvenience. We will extend the event until 11:59 PM PDT September 4th. As an extra bonus, the 6th day of the daily rewards this week will be another Wing Sticker. Thank you for your patience and understanding! 27 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 27 Event Item and Achievement Fixes * Event Item and Achievement Fixes For those who did not receive your items last week from completing phase 2, your achievement had been reset and you may claim your phase 2 prizes once again. The issue with the missing checkmark for Miasmal Croak, Miasmal Leafkit, and Miasmal Cubdrop had also been fixed, though those kins will need to be caught again to obtain the checkmark. Sorry for the inconvenience. As for the "catching 4 Miasmal Lake kin" achievement, the achivement is triggered when you start Lake Kindred with 4 or more miasmal kins in your inventory. Good luck! 28 Celestial Gift 5 Item Swap * Celestial Gift 5 Item Swap Hello everyone! Enjoying our Summer sale so far? Due to an error on my part, we are making a switch to Celestial Gift 5! Miniature Nightmares has been swapped with Shattered Lazuli! Anyone who purchased Celestial Gift 5 in our Star Shop between Tue Aug 27, 2019 8:54 pm pst and Wed Aug 28th, 2019 3:22pm pst will be granted a copy of Shattered Lazuli as well as keeping their original, Miniature Nightmares! 30 Outfit upgrade and fix * Outfit upgrade and fix Sorry for those who don't see your outfits this morning. We are pushing a fix now and your outfits should be back by 12pm, PST. We added two small features to outfits - sorting by name and a button to replace an existing outfit so you don't need to delete and add new when an outfit is updated. Hope you'll find those useful. 30 Outfits Fixed Again * Outfits Fixed Again Sorry, we found yet another bug for some users and it's just been fixed. All your outfits should be back now. September 04 Anime/Manga/Comics forum changes * Anime/Manga/Comics forum changes Hello there, This is to advise you that AMC and sub-forums have received some updates to reflect our changing user base and user feedback. A quick summary of these changes is as follows *Anime/Manga/Comics (to be renamed Anime/Manga/Cartoons) has new forum rules and guidelines to open up more avenues of discussion and reduce the number of discussion stickies. This forum is now for the discussion of anime, manga, and other animated works. *The Manga forum is going to be archived and discussion related to manga is now welcome in the main AMC forum *The Comics Discussion forum is going to be archived and discussion related to comics is now welcome in the Books forum We are hoping to continue to update other forums over time and thank you for your patience while these changes are made. 04 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey there, Due to personal issues we are going to be cancelling this week's Ask The Staff. We will see you on 9/10/19, it's normal day of Tuesday next week. Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 05 Outfits Finally Fixed * Outfits Finally Fixed Sorry the long wait, we finally found the issue causing outfits to disappear after renaming and updating. Everything should be restored and working properly now. Hope you enjoy the new features. 06 Project Tie-Dye Update! * Project Tie-Dye Update! HELLOOO EVERYONE! It's time for my favorite season of them all. Ya'll ready to get spooky? Tie Dye colors will be changing September 15th 2019 @ 12:01am! Here is a sneak peek of your choices to come! Edit: i accidentally put bruja instead of raven for depair. Please forgive. {click for full-size image!} https://u1cdn.gaiaonline.com/mfs/index/adminupload/98e562afb2a5.png 10 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 11 Friends Chat Fixed * Friends Chat Fixed The friends chat feature had just been fixed. Sorry this one fell under the radar for a long while. We will be looking at other flash games related issues this month also. Go To Friends Chat 11 Still Can't Access Flash Games? * Still Can't Access Flash Games? We're trying to collect more information from those who have trouble accessing Flash games on Gaia. If you have a moment, please share some of your information with us. Thank you. Flash Game Access Troubleshooting Thread 11 A Coloring Contest 2: The Coloring Returns! * A Coloring Contest 2: The Coloring Returns! Hello again! It's time for another coloring contest! This one is, dare I say, out of this world. Come check it out here! 15 Gaia Pledge & Company Update delay * Gaia Pledge & Company Update delay Hello Gaians! We will be pushing back the Gaia Pledge and Company Update back a day (to Monday, September 16th) so that way we can focus on other projects this weekend or attend our personal weekend activities. That being said, Gift of Virgo, The Boot, Lake Kindred, and Watergun will be here for one extra day. Thank you for your patience and understanding. 17 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 18 Outfit Replace feature fixed * Outfit Replace feature fixed The outfit replace feature is fixed and it will properly remove the previous outfit items. Apologies but you will need to replace the outfit to rid of the old items.